Time Machine Ga Nakutatte! Kise & Kuroko
by DarkFate-DL
Summary: Kuroko ha sentido algo por Kise desde que la primera vez que lo vio, pero todo cambió en el momento en que vio al chico que le robo el corazón comenzar a salir con varias chicas cada inicio de Semana... Por otra parte, Kise ha estado enamorado del Tetsuya desde segundo grado, pero... ¿Kuroko correspondería sus sentimientos?
1. Inicio de Lunes

**Re-subí la historia ya que tenía varios errores y tenía que editarlo QmQ Espero les guste!**

 **La historia esta basada en un Doujinshi de Kazuharu.**

* * *

 **Time Machine Ga Nakutatte!**

 _Kise & Kuroko _

Inicio De Lunes

 _La primera vez que vi a Kise-kun fue durante su presentación._

 _Al parecer no recuerda… Que en primer año estuvimos juntos._

— ¡Hola a Todos, mi nombre es Kise Ryouta, cuando era pequeño era actor, pero ahora soy modelo! ¡Es un gusto conocerlos-ssu!

 _Y que inclusive nos sentábamos uno atrás del otro. Que ironía que el deseo que me contó Kise-kun, se haya hechor realidad._

 _Al inicio de clases, ambos solíamos tener la misma estatura, pero a eso, su actitud era totalmente distinta a la mía._

 _A causa de que siempre fue el centro de atención, nunca pudimos intercambiar ninguna palabra._

 _Su popularidad con las chicas era algo natural. Tanto así que a todos se nos hizo una costumbre que alumnas de todos los grados se le confesaran._

 _Cada vez que esto pasaba, él llegaba al salón, y frente a todos se jactaba._

 _No obstante …_

 _Ninguno de nuestros compañeros se percató, que esa sonrisa y carisma, escondían una mirada que vislumbraba a la distancia._

 _Su personalidad era como una mentira…_

…

 _Al pasar el tiempo, él dejo de ser el Kise-kun de mi misma estatura._

— ¡Wow! ¿Cómo fue que creciste tanto? _—_ Preguntó uno de nuestros compañeros a Kise-kun.

—Puede ser por mi etapa de crecimiento… Crecí 15 cm. _—_ Fue lo que contestó.

 _Estas vacaciones solamente crecí 2 cm._

 _La apariencia y el talento con los que fuiste bendecido, te hacen diferenciar del resto de nosotros._

 _Seria increíble que le gustara el baloncesto._

 _Tal vez así, cambiara su expresión de aburrimiento…_

…

 _Meses después fui aceptado por Akash-kun… Para dominar la MissDireccion, tuve que disminuir más mi presencia._

 _Por esta razón, no tenía ninguna interacción con mis compañeros…_

…

— ¡Muy bien todos! ¡Hoy es nuestro último día como grupo-ssu! ¿Qué les parece si nos tomamos una foto juntos?

 _Todos estaban encantados ante la idea de Kise-Kun, comenzaron a formarse empujándome hacía atrás en el proceso "Bueno, como sea"_

— ¡Oye tú! Si te pones ahí, no saldrás en la foto…

 _Sentí como alguien me jaloneaba poniéndome frente a todos dejándome totalmente sorprendido… En aquella aula en donde nadie sabía que existía… Tú, solamente tú… Pudiste encontrarme._

 _Fue la primera vez en mi vida en la que desee que no me cambiaran de clase…_

 _._

 _._

 _Finalmente… En nuestro segundo año te uniste al club de baloncesto…_

—Hola, Soy Kuroko Tetsuya…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Cada lunes… Las chicas de la escuela hacen una revuelta. Después de todo, Kise-kun sale con cualquiera que se lo pida el día lunes._

 _Hasta ahora eh pretendido que no las envidio y que no me lastima… El hecho de que Kise-kun cambie de novia cada semana…_

 _ **Inicio de Lunes.**_

—Buenos días. _—_ Dije al sentir la presencia de Kise-kun aproximarse hacía mí, al parecer no se ha dado cuenta de que estoy aquí.

— ¡Whoaa! ¡Kurokocchi me asustaste! ¿Qué haces escondido en ese lugar? _—_ Me preguntó, acercándose a mí y sentándose a mi lado.

—Estoy dibujando unas flores para mi clase de Artes…

—Yo acabo de llegar de una sesión de fotos.

—Tuviste un día pesado.

—Así es.

—… Kise-kun, ¿no tienes que ir a tu salón? _—_ Pregunté, escondiendo mi rostro tras la libreta.

—No puedo entrar a la mitad de la clase… — Soltó un suspiro a la vez que miraba al cielo, se veía tan hermoso…

—Es verdad, si se trata de mi podría meterme sin que nadie lo notara.

—Tienes Razón, Kurokocchi…

—Oye… Esta semana ya decidiste, ¿Quién será tu novia?

—Ah… Aun no… Nunca creí que tú sabrías lo que hacía.

—Es natural que me entere viendo a todas las chicas emocionadas cada inicio de semana.

—Uhm… Ya veo.

—Sabes que lo que estás haciendo no es correcto ¿cierto?

— ¿Uhm? Bueno, supongo que no es correcto. Sin embargo, todas saben que no salgo con ellas por que las quiera.

—Que chico tan cruel…

— ¡Kurokocchi! ¡Eso duele!

Hubo un momento el cual el ambiente se puso tenso, las palabras no salían de mi boca.

—…Kise-kun dime, ¿Saldrías con cualquier persona, siempre y cuando sea la primera en que te lo pida?

—Básicamente si…

— ¿Aunque sea un hombre?

—Hasta ahora, ninguno lo ha hecho… Además, nunca lo había pensado, por eso supongo que no…

— ¿Y qué tal si yo te pido que por favor esta semana salgas conmigo?

Kise-kun quedó totalmente impactado, al parecer no se veía venir eso… el Sonido de su celular sacó a Kise-kun del shock, él rápidamente contesto la llamada. Sin hacer ruido alguno, me levante del lugar donde me hallaba con la intención de irme… Después de todo, debí saber que no me tomaría en serio.

De pronto sentí como alguien jalaba de mi brazo deteniendo mi caminar.

— ¡Kurokocchi! ¡Pasemos el receso juntos! — Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa, pero no debo desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

—Está bien, le avisaré a los del Club. Aunque hoy no traigo nada para comer…

—No me refería a eso… Yo quiero que estemos los dos solos ¿Vale?

Me quede callado ante la petición de Kise-kun, una sonrisa de medio lado adorno mi rostro.

—Claro, Kise-kun…

…

— ¡Kurokocchi! _—_ Me llamó Kise-kun entrando al aula, solamente me quede callado sin apartar la vista de él.

— ¿Seguro que quieres estar conmigo en el receso, Kise-kun? — Pregunté algo dudoso, me sentía algo inseguro al salir con Kise-kun por una semana, siento que solo se lo toma a broma.

— ¡Por supuesto-ssu! ¡Busquemos un salón vacío! _—_ Sin esperar respuesta mía, me sacó del salón ante la mirada de los demás.

…

—…Para ser sincero, no traje ningún tipo de almuerzo.

—Mencionaste eso esta mañana, por eso te compré algo… Te gusta la Malteada de Vainilla y los Sandwiches ¿No? —Comentó, sacando de su mochila un batido de vainilla, mi preferido, y un sándwich… Sin dudar, tome el batido comenzando sorber el contenido por la pajilla.

—…

— ¿Acaso te apetece algo diferente? ¿Quieres que vaya a comprarlo?

—No gracias… _—_ Dije, buscando en mis bolsillas mi dinero, el cual no lo encontré. _—_ Mi dinero, se quedó en el salón, lo siento, tendré que pagarte después… _—_ Mi cartera también hace MissDireccion…

—No te preocupes Kurokocchi. _—_ Dijo, tratando de aguantar su risa.

… _¿Por qué será que Kise-Kun esté siendo tan amable?_


	2. El Inicio De Un Martes

**¡Actualización nueva Flans! :u puede que no se entienda mucho pero :v no sabia como hacerlo, pero ya lo tengo, aunque es mucho diálogo, lo se :v no se quejen plox ! :C**

* * *

—En ese caso… será mejor que nosotros detengamos…

 _Sus palabras me impactaron un poco ¿estará hablando enserio?_

— ¿No hablabas enserio, verdad Kurokocchi?

 _Te equivocas…_

—No hay cuidado, si no quieres, no tienes que hacerlo… — Comentó levantándose de su asiento, no sabía que decir respecto a esto.

—Kise-kun…

 _No quería… llegar a esto…_

—Adiós Kurokocchi.

Sin remedio alguno, lance mi malteada a la cabeza de Kise-kun a la vez que lo llamaba.

— ¡De ninguna manera, Kise-kun!

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Kurokocchi? —Se quejó Kise-kun sobándose la frente tratando de calmar su dolor.

—Yo… Soy un chico.

—Eso ya lo sé, no obstante, me pediste esta mañana que saliéramos.

—Lo hice… pero…

—… ¿Acaso me mentiste?

—Yo soy muy malo para estas cosas…

 _Nunca creí que él me aceptaría…_

 **…**

—Entonces Murasakibaracchi estaba… ¡Ah! Kurokocchi tienes una migaja en tu mejilla — Dijó, acercando su mano a mi rostro, quitando la migaja de mi mejilla.

— ¿Pero qué haces? — Me sorprendo al momento de ver como Kise-kun se comía la migaja, eso provoco que me sonrojara un poco.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo? Si esto es lo normal… — Dijo con total naturalidad.

 _¿…Lo normal?_

— ¡Kise-kun! ¿Podría ser que ahora estemos saliendo?

—Sí, ahora los dos somos novios, Kurokocchi. — Tome entre mis manos la grande mano de Kise-kun, apretándola un poco.

—Hoy no hay actividades en el club… te estaré esperando en mi salón… para que vallamos a casa los dos juntos…

Kise-kun solamente sonrió de lado, apretando igualmente su mano contra la mía. — Este bien, Kurokocchi.

 **…**

—No te preocupes Kurokocchi, yo pago-ssu.

—Pero… Aun no te eh dado lo del almuerzo ¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo?

—Porque eres mi novio… — Ante aquella declaración tanto a mí como a la cajera nos tomó por sorpresa, no sé cómo pudo decirlo con tanta tranquilidad.

— ¿Acaso eres idiota? — Le dije, ambos nos sentamos en una de las mesas del comedor, Kise-kun solamente rio.

—Está bien, tal vez ella no se lo creyó.

—En verdad eres un idiota.

 _No te das cuenta de lo que dices en frente de alguien que si puede llegar a creérselo…_

 **…**

 **El inicio de un martes.**

El sonido de mi celular interrumpió mis sueños, con toda la flojera tomé el celular entre mis manos y contesté a la llamada _._

—Hola…

— ¡Kurokocchi! ¡Buenos días! ¿Ya te levantaste?

—Yo apenas acabo de despertar…

— ¡Oh! Lo siento, aun suenas adormilado-ssu.

—No te preocupes, ya casi era hora de que me despertara… — Me incorporé un poco de la cama, refregué mi mano sobre mi ojo a la vez que solté un bostezo.

— ¿A qué hora normalmente sales de tu casa?

—Cuando no hay práctica, a las 7:40…

—Entiendo, en un ratito nos vemos Kurokocchi.

Me desplome en la cama, realmente no quería levantarme _"¿En un ratito?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡Buenos días kurokocchi!

— ¿Qué haces aquí Kise-kun?

—Me pareció buena idea ir a la escuela juntos.

—Pero si mi casa queda del otro lado de la escuela, no tiene caso venir si solo es para eso…

—No tiene nada de malo, puesto que yo quiero que pasemos tiempo juntos.

—La verdad, me incomoda el que te tome la molestia de venir hasta aquí…

— ¿En serio?

—Así es.

— ¡Entonces! ¿Dónde quieres que te espere mañana, Kurokocchi?

— ¿También pensabas venir mañana?

— ¿No quieres que venga? — Kise-kun se oía bastante desanimado ante esa idea… No pude negarme, no me gustaba ver a Kise-kun como un cordero a punto de morir…

—Si lo deseas puedes esperarme en ese lugar… — Dije, señalando la esquina de una calle.

— ¡Por supuesto, Kurokocchi!

 _Parece bastante feliz…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Kise-kun, que es eso? — Pregunté al ver un bento sobre las manos de Kise-kun.

—Me lo regalo una chica de mi clase… — Contestó comenzando a comerlo.

— ¿Y lo estás comiendo delante de mí? — No me agradaba la idea de que Kise-kun acepte bentos de otras personas…

— ¿Podría ser que seas Celoso y posesivo, Kurokocchi?

—Realmente no lo sé, ya que es la primera vez que hago estas cosas…

* * *

 **Si les gusto, pueden dejar sus lindos reviews! QuQ se los agradecería mucho!**

 **Poco a poco estaré actualizandolo, no se esponjen amores mios!(?)**

 **Nos vemos la proxima semana!**

 **DarkFate-DL**


	3. Un Miercoles Sincero

Un Miércoles Sincero

—Tu tono de voz es excesivamente fuerte.

—¡Lo siento!

—…De todas maneras, te pido de favor que lo que resta de la semana… no aceptes ningún bento. De lo contrario me enfadaré…

—Está bien, Kurokocchi, todo por ti.

 _Yo deseo… De alguna u otra manera vivir todas estas nuevas experiencias contigo…_

—Por eso, si de repente llegas a actuar tan dulce conmigo, la verdad no sé qué haría… Yo solo quería ser amable con mi persona especial, pero si no te gusta…

Escuché como Kise-kun golpeaba la pared donde nos recargábamos, se encontraba más cerca de lo que recordaba, se notaba lo enfadado que estaba…

—¡Te equivocas!

—Kise-kun…

—…

—Kise-kun… Tus orejas están muy rojas…

— ¡Espera! — Kise-kun rápidamente se volteó tratando de tranquilizarse. — Espera, dame 5 minutos para reponerme.

—No quiero. — Me negué, acercándome a Kise-kun, asustándolo en el proceso…

—¡Waaa! ¡Kurokocchi, estas muy cercas!

—Aun sabiendo que el receso dura solamente 45 minutos, tú me pides que espere 5 minutos sin tu compañía…

— ¡Es en serio! Dame un descanso… Esa respuesta no me la esperaba…No es como tu…

— ¿Cómo es que soy yo?

—Ah… Eres… Eres bueno… ¿Cómo podría decirlo? Tus respuestas son un tanto indiferentes, o más bien son muy "geniales".

 **Un miércoles sincero**

"Buenos días Kurokocchi ¿Ya te levantaste?"

"Acabo de hacerlo."

"¡Qué bien! Ahorita nos vemos!"

Recibí el último mensaje de Kise-kun, tenía que apresurarme para ir a verlo.

…

Caminábamos tranquilamente por las calles en dirección a la escuela, pero dos chicas se interpusieron en nuestro camino, más bien en el camino de Kise-kun.

—Oye Kise-kun, esta semana ¿Con quién estas saliendo?

—Con él. — Dijo señalándome, me tensé al momento en que sentía las miradas de aquellas chicas sobre mí. Segundos después ellas se fueron sin creerse de que yo salía con Kise-kun…

—Tonto, ¿Por qué lo dices de una manera tan… Franca?

—Ya te había dicho que es muy poco probable que nos crean.

—Pero…

—Todo estará bien, Kurokocchi ¡Vamos! — Sonrió, tomándome de la mano y llevarme hacía la escuela.

 _Incluso si todos creen que es una mentira totalmente absurda y frívola, yo estoy feliz de que no sea así…-_ Pensé, apretando la mano de Kise-kun- _Es como si él llenara hasta lo más profundo de mi corazón…_

 _Nunca creí que esto llegara a ser tan doloroso…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Momoi-san —Llamé a mi compañera, Momoi-san volteo hacía mí, regalándome una de sus sonrisas.

— ¿Qué sucede Tetsu-kun? — Me preguntó.

—Me gustaría preguntarse algo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Es sobre las citas semanales de Kise-kun…

— ¡Ah! ¿Sobre la actual novia de Ki-chan? Me pregunto quién será… De hecho no eh escuchado ningún rumor sobre ella…

—No es sobre eso… Tu saliste con Kise-kun ¿cierto? — Momoi-san se sorprendió bastante, estaba más roja que un tomate.

— ¿¡C-C-Como sabes eso!? — Momoi-san rápidamente retrocedió algo avergonzada.

—Lo escuche de Akashi-kun.

— ¡No es verdad! ¡Yo no estoy enamorada de Ki-chan! ¡Cuando Ki-chan se unió al club, muchos estaban preocupados de que alguien con "esas" costumbres se inscribiera…! ¡Por eso tuve que averiguar por mi cuenta que tipo de persona era él!

— ¿En serio? Debió haber sido difícil… Para ser sincero, nunca creí que no te negaras a un trabajo como ese…

— ¡Si lo hice! Pero… Pero… ¡AKASHI-KUN ME DIO A CAMBIO UNA DELICIOSA CAJA DE SATO NISHIKI!

—Así que te soborno… — Aunque a mí también me hubiese gustado probar al menos uno…

—¡ES POR ESO QUE YO NO AMO A KI-CHAN! ¡SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS!

—Ya veo… Uhm… ¿Y cómo fue que te trato?

— ¿Cómo me trato?… Pues nada fuera de lo normal. Fue muy amable conmigo, por eso no me extraña que tantas chicas estén detrás de él. Nunca hubo contacto físico… Seguramente fue porque ninguno de los dos nos sentíamos como pareja… Siempre fue el mismo y nunca me mintió sobre sus sentimientos. Por eso nadie con las que ha salido no habla mal de él o reclamarle algo… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Por nada, solo tenía curiosidad… Muchas gracias Momoi-san.

—No hay de que Tetsu-kun — Me alejé de ella lentamente y observé mi mano…

 _El tomo mi mano… Pero si es verdad que no miente… Quiere decir que al finalizar esta semana todo llegara a su fin…_

…

—Kurokocchi, ¿Podrías prestarme tu diccionario de inglés?

—Aquí tienes. — Extendí mi diccionario, Kise-kun lo tomo rápidamente.

Podía escuchar murmullos por todos lados por parte de las chicas… era bastante incómodo.

—Me siento observado… —Comentó Kise-kun algo apenado.

—Es por qué ya sabes que durante el receso "Cierta personita" viene al salón.

—Kurokocchi, ven aquí. — Me llamó, me levante de mi asiento acercándome a él.

— ¿Para qué?

—Anda. — De pronto, Kise-kun tomó de mi brazo y me sacó del salón, ¿A dónde nos dirigíamos?

Nos alejamos de mi salon, caminamos por un rato hasta encontrar un lugar poco transcurrido. De pronto siento como los brazos de Kise-kun me rodean, abrazándome con fuerza, yo me sorprendí ante su acción.

— ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo…? — No pude evitar al tartamudear, siento como mi corazón late demasiado rápido, siento que se me saldrá…

—Por alguna razón, sentí muchas ganas de abrazarte… — Su confesión me sorprendió bastante y sin esperar correspondí a su abrazo.

 _Ah…No puedo más, mi garganta y mis pulmones están repletos de su aroma… Siento que mi corazón está a punto de derretirse…_


	4. Un Beso En Jueves

**Sinceramente no pude evitar publicarlo, tenía que hacerlo QuQ ! Espero les guste, queda poco para que acabe este fic lindo de Kise & Kuroko !**

 **NOTA: Este capítulo esta en la perspectiva de Kise-kun!**

 **¡Disfruntenlo!**

* * *

 _El día en que nos conocimos no tuvo nada de especial… De hecho en un principio creía que tener un instructor era una molestia, y más por qué él tenía muy poca presencia._

" _¿Quién es este chico?"_

 _Era en lo único que podía pensar… Sin embargo_

 _No es divertido si perdemos… La manera en la que sus ojos buscan la victoria, hizo que me cautivara…_

 _Una novia que comencé a cambiar cada semana con la que creí que podía olvidar el inmenso amor que sentía por Kurokocchi…_

 _Sé muy bien… Que no hay forma en la que él acepte mis sentimientos, ya que ambos somos hombres…_

 _La semana en la que todos creen que busco a alguien a quien amar, en verdad es para olvidar a la persona de quien estoy enamorado._

 _Aun así…_

"— _¿Qué tal si yo te pido que por favor esta semana salgas conmigo? — "_

 _Aquella broma de Kurokocchi… se ha convertido en una luz de esperanza…_

 **Un Beso en Jueves**

— ¿Qué sucede Kurokocchi? — Sus ojos son enormes…

—Solo pensaba que es inusual verte con corbata.

— ¿Esta? — Señalé mi corbata, Kurokocchi asintió. — ¡Te estoy copiando!

—Ya veo… — ¿¡Por qué no reaccionas?!

— ¿No estas feliz de que combinemos? — Pregunté un poco desanimado.

— ¿Pero que no todos los uniformes combinan? Además — De pronto sentí como Kurokocchi jalaba de mi corbata hasta terminar a su altura, acomodándola. —Tu corbata estaba mal puesta. — Sentía como me ahorcaba al momento de acomodármela.

Comencé a toser debido a lo apretada que se hallaba, deje caer mi cabeza en el hombro de Kurokocchi… — Duele Kurokocchi — Le comenté, sentí su cuerpo temblar ante mi contacto con él.

 _¿Por qué estas temblando? ¿Acaso no te gusta que te toque? ¿Sera que no te sientes ni un poco feliz? ¿Qué debería hacer con mis sentimientos?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Platicaba de varias cosas con Kurokocchi pero fui interrumpido por el sonar de mi teléfono, revisé de quien era aquella llamada, no era nada importante así que mejor decidí colgar, Kurokocchi era mucho más importante.

— ¿Está bien que no contestes? — Me preguntó después de haber guardado en mi bolsillo mi celular.

—No hay problema Kurokocchi, ya que es probable que sea una de las chicas con las que salí. — Le comenté, desviando mi mirada hacía otro lugar.

— ¿Te pasa muy a menudo?

—Hm… A veces. — Le contesté con una de mis sonrisas. Nuevamente mi celular volvió a sonar, valla que molestia…

—Me parece que deberías tomar la llamada…

 _La próxima semana… ¿Me trataras de la misma manera?_

—Puede que sea algo importante… — Decidí hacerle caso a Kurokocchi, tome mi teléfono y contesté la molesta llamada.

— "¿Diga?…No, no creo que sea posible… Lo siento pero no.— Contestaba a la llamada, tuvo que interrumpir cuando estaba a solas con Kurokocchi.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Me interrogó, alejé mi teléfono y coloqué mi mano sobre el celular para evitar que la persona escuchara mi plática con Kurokocchi.

—La chica con la que salí la semana pasada, quiere verme ahora… — Le respondí a Kurokocchi, retomé nuevamente la llamada. — ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Oye! — Me terminó colgando. — Me colgó…

— ¿Kise-kun?

—Me dijo que quería vernos…

— ¿A los dos?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡Llegas tarde! — Me regaño — ¿Por qué no has contestado mis llamadas? — Acaricie mis cabellos despreocupadamente, sinceramente me irrita un poco.

—Porque ya no tengo que ver nada contigo.

—Entonces. ¿Para qué viniste?

—Por que la persona con la que estoy saliendo ahora me dijo que era conveniente.

— ¡Mentiroso!

— ¿Disculpa? — Aquello me molestó un poco.

— ¡Esta semana nadie te ha visto con una chica!

—Ah…— Es porque se trata de un chico…

— ¡Si no estás saliendo con nadie, entonces vuelve conmigo!

— ¿Qué? ¡Te dije que si estoy saliendo con alguien! — Alcé un poco la voz, no me gustaba en la forma en que me estaba hablando.

— ¡Y yo te dije que no me mintieras, cuantas veces te lo eh repetido!

—Disculpa.

—Yo estoy saliendo esta semana con Kise-kun — Kurokocchi se puso en medio de nosotros dos, sorprendiéndola.

— ¿¡Desde cuando estás ahí!? — Lo señalo aun asustada.

—Desde un principio. — Seguramente no lo notaste.

—Espera… ¿Qué no lo que todas dicen de que ahora sales con un chico es una estúpida broma? ¡Me estas jodiendo idiota! ¡Déjate ya de mentiras! — Me grito, sujetando de mi suéter y agitarme un poco.

—No es una mentira. — Le comenté algo aturdido.

—… No me digas que hasta ahora no te has podido enamorar de nadie… Porque en realidad te gustan los hombres…

—…Yo… — Realmente no sabía que responderle, pues estaba en lo cierto.

—¡Explícame entonces por qué nos besamos! — Me gritó, noté como Kurokocchi se sorprendió ante la confesión, al parecer no se lo esperaba.

—Pero si fuiste tú la que me beso…

—¡Pero tu ni siquiera te quejaste! ¿O sí?

—Por qué se suponía que éramos pareja…

— ¿¡Es enserio?! ¿Quién te crees como para jugar con las personas de esta manera? ¡Vas de chica en chica pero lo cierto es que te gustan los hombres! ¡Que repugnante eres! — Vi como alzaba su mano con la intención de golpearme, cerré mis ojos esperando el impacto… Pero nunca sentí su mano contra mi rostro, escuché el sonido del golpe pero no lo sentí en mí… Abrí lentamente mis ojos, encontrándome a Kurokocchi con el rostro volteado ante el impacto de la cachetada… Me sorprendí bastante, no creí que hiciera eso.

— ¡Kurokocchi! ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Me preocupe bastante por él, vi como acariciaba su mejilla afectada, la chica rápidamente se disculpó con él.

—De todas formas ¿Podrías dejar de decir tantas cosas malas de Kise-kun? Por lo que se, Kise-kun siempre fue sincero y amable contigo… Es por eso que todavía no has renunciado a él ¿Verdad? Además, esta semana yo estoy con él, por eso no te puedes interponer… Si deseas volver con él, lo lógico sería que se lo pidieras la semana que viene.

— ¿Qué? ¿La semana que viene?…

—Así, es, no va contra las reglas ¿Cierto, Kise-kun?

—Ah, eso creo…— ¿Reglas?

—Estas bromeando conmigo… ¡A QUIEN DEMONIOS LE GUSTARÍA SALIR CON UN HOMO COMO ÉL! ¡IDIOTA!

— ¿Idiota? ¿Homo? Hum… No tenías que gritarlo…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de lo sucedido con ella, Kurokocchi y yo nos fuimos, tenía que curar la mejilla de _Mi_ Kurokocchi… Mojé una pequeña servilleta, reposándola sobre la mejilla herida de Kurokocchi.

—Lo siento Kurokocchi, debió ser doloroso.

—No mucho… Gracias. —"¡ _Explícame entonces por qué nos besamos! "_ — Un beso…

— ¿Uh?

—Ella dijo que se dieron uno.

—Ah… si… ella fue quien me lo dio…

—Bueno, ella dijo que tú no te quejaste…

—Solo fue una muestra de afecto… Obligatorio.

—Ya veo… — Comentó, vi cómo se tocaba con la punta de sus dedos aquellos labios que me tenían tentados a besarlos. Me acerqué poco a poco a él, llamándolo. Kurokocchi volteo y sin pensarlo, roce mis labios con los de Kurokocchi.

Me alejé lentamente de él con una sonrisa en mi rostro. — Me pareció que querías que te diera uno… — Observé su reacción… ¿Huh? Esa no era la reacción que me esperaba. Kurokocchi hizo un gesto de desagrado.

—Supongo que eso fue una muestra de afecto… Obligatorio.

— ¿Q-Qué? — Sus palabras me sorprendieron, no pensé que llegará a decirme eso.

—Ese beso era necesariamente para tranquilizar las cosas… — Sujete su rostro entre mis manos y roce mis labios con los de él, primero fueron movimientos lentos y luego con voracidad. Embriagándome con tu aliento y sabor.

— ¿En verdad piensas que significa eso? — Le pregunté, y sin esperar su respuesta junté mis labios con los suyos. Pedí acceso a tu boca en un reencuentro de nuestras lenguas. Olvidándonos de todo, correspondiendo al beso, dejándome pasar a tu cavidad bucal. Nuestras lenguas se encuentran. Nos saboreamos. Estábamos por quedarnos sin oxígeno pero no nos importó. Porque, para nosotros, lo único que haría seguir con vida sería estos besos…

— ¿Te encuentras bien Kurokocchi? —Tu rostro sonrojado te hacía ver tan adorable…

—Mi cabeza no deja de dar vueltas…

—Vale, lo siento. — Te abracé con fuerza, aferrándome lo más que podía a ti…

 _Aunque todo parezca una broma… No quiero que pienses que mis besos son una muestra de afecto obligatorio…_ — Pensé, ocultando mi rostro en tu cuello… — _Mi corazón se acelera...y él tan sólo necesitó abrazarme para causar un caos en mí._

—Kise-kun… Kise-kun… Me lastimas…

— ¡UWAA! ¡Lo siento Kurokocchi! — Alejé rápidamente a Kurokocchi de mí. — Ese fue tu primer beso… ¿Verdad?

— ¿Y si fuera así que?

—No me malinterpretes, no lo digo para molestarte… ¿Solo quería saber si te gustó mi beso?

—Bueno, me tomó por sorpresa pero…

— ¿Pero? …¡Ahh! ¡Debí hacerlo en otro momento! ¡Lo siento muchísimo! ¡Es sólo que no pude contenerme! ¡Ignoré los sentimientos de kurokocchi! Pero ¿Qué estoy haciendo? — Cubrí mi rostro por la pena, no quería que Kurokocchi me viera así…

 _Yo en realidad… Deseaba atesorarlo._

—Kise-kun… — Sentí como Kurokocchi me tomaba del cuello de mi camisa y me jalaba hacía él con la intención de besarme… Pero accidentalmente había chocado conmigo.

—Ah… Fallé… — Comentó, cubriéndose la boca con una de sus manos. De pronto las campanas sonaron, dando inicio a la entrada de clases… — Con esto estamos a mano, por eso ya no te preocupes…

— ¿Eh? ¡Espera! — Me acerqué rápidamente a él, pues ya había comenzado a caminar dejándome atrás.

— ¿Qué ocurre Kise-kun? Llegaremos a tarde a nuestras clases… — Diablos… Es tan lindo

—Kurokocchi, si no sabes dar besos yo puedo enseñarte.

—Me rehusó.

— ¿¡Eh?!

 _Tan solo nos quedan tres días… Por ahora cerraré los ojos y desearé que esto nunca termine…_

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado este pequeño capítulo, y por cierto: gracias a todas aquellas personitas que se toman la molestia de leer el fic y dejar su Review. Me hace bastante feliz que les guste la historia!**

 **See yaa!**

 **DarkFate-DL**


	5. Un Viernes de Deseos

**Un viernes de Deseos**

—Kurokocchi, ¿Te diriges a tu próxima clase? — Me preguntó Kise-kun desde la ventana.

—Sí, y tú. ¿Estás en educación física?

—Estamos entrenando para el maratón… Por cierto, tengo algo que decirte Kurokocchi. — Vi como Kise-kun sacaba algo de sus bolsillos para después entregármelos. — Los obtuve de Murasakibaracchi.

—Son demasiados, ¿Cómo podías correr con todos ellos? — Los dulces que Kise-kun me entregó eran demasiados, apenas y cabían en mis manos.

—Por qué pensaba en que quería llamarte para dártelos. Así tendría una excusa para verte. Pero te encontré antes por obra del destino. —Golpee a Kise-kun en la cabeza, después de haber aguardado los dulces que me había regalado.

—Eres un idiota. — Escuché como reía, su risa era tan linda…

 _Este tipo de detalles… Me hacen parecer tonto, de lo que feliz que me hace sentir._

—Sabes… Me gustaría que estuviéramos en la misma clase. — Comentó Kise-kun. — De esta manera podríamos tomar educación física y podríamos correr el maratón juntos… También sería increíble ir contigo a los viajes recreativos…

—Pero ¿Tú no eres mucho más veloz que yo?

—si pero me adaptaría a tu ritmo.

—Creo que eso sería problemático.

—Bueno, míralo de este lado, si estuviéramos en la misma clase nos sentaríamos uno tras del otro, ya que nuestros apellidos comiencen con la "K" ¡Así podríamos pasar mucho más tiempo juntos!… En verdad espero… que el próximo año suceda eso…

—Yo también…

 _Hablas de tus deseos para el próximo año cuando esta relación se terminará en sólo dos días… Pero si tú lo deseas… yo también…_

—Kuro- — Kise-kun fue interrumpido pues había sido llamado por el entrenador. — Bueno ¡Nos vemos Kurokocchi! ¡Bye Bye!

 _Quiero tenerte cerca cada vez que te veo, poseerte de cierta forma y aunque se sienta bien cuando lo hago, cuando te vas me siento mal. Supongo que me acostumbré a estar contigo, a escuchar tu voz y ahora me cuesta el estar solo…_

—Vale… Suerte con tu entrenamiento para el maratón. — Al haber perdido de vista a Kise-kun me dirigí al salón donde me tocaba, de mi bolsillo saque un pequeño dulce, quitando su envoltura y comerlo… _Que dulce…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Kise-kun, hay momentos en donde muestras expresiones hermosas… — Le comenté provocándole un pequeño sonrojo.

— ¡Puedes repetirlo por favor!

—No quiero. Lo que sí puedo decir, es que la expresión que tenías cuando regresaste del entrenamiento era bastante buena. Seguramente tu no lo notaste porque ya estas acostumbrado debido a tu trabajo ¿No?

—En realidad no estoy seguro… Ah…Aunque desde pequeño mi familia también decía algo parecido.

—Ahora recuerdo que actuabas de niño ¿Cierto?

—Así es. Como sabrás, mi madre siempre quiso tener un hijo actor. Por lo que constantemente me llevaba a audiciones. También nunca me dejo salir a lugares por miedo a que el sol estropeara mi piel… Después de que me convertí en modelo, en fin ella me dio su consentimiento de practicar algún deporte siempre y cuando no modificara mi cuerpo. — Acaricio su cuello mientras seguía hablando. — Fue difícil cuando ella se opuso que jugara baloncesto… Sin embargo yo realmente deseaba hacerlo… Aquella fue la primera vez que le puse en alto.

—Nunca lo hubiera imaginado… Siempre pensé que eras el tipo de persona que siempre hacia lo que quería.

— ¡Que malo! Pero ¿Qué tipo de imagen tienes de mí?

—Aunque yo sé bien lo mucho que te esfuerzas…

—Kurokocchi… — Me habló Kise-kun, observé como este ocultaba su rostro entre sus piernas, hice lo mismo… — _**Te amo…**_

 _Aquellas palabras estremecieron todo mi ser, sin darme cuenta anhelaba que tú las digieras, solo con tu cálida voz, con tu sonrisa aquella que hacía que suspirara, porque yo te amo así, sin condiciones sin justificaciones._

— _ **Yo también te amo…**_

 _Te amo con defectos y perfecciones. Te amo con todo mí ser, Kise-kun…_

 _Realmente deseo que se detuviera el tiempo…_

* * *

 **¡Nuevo capitulo! Si les gustó dejar un pequeño comentario sobre que opinan de esta historia el cual ya va a llegar a su fin :CCC dios! duele!**

 **Nos vemos el sabado! /de la otra semana/**

 **DarkFate-DL**


	6. Un Sábado Únicamente Para Los Dos

**Nuevo capitulo! Proximo dommingo final de este fic, el cual me duele saber que tambien se acaba, me eh encariñado con esto! :C duele!**

 **Guest** : **Digo lo mismo, igualmente me parte el corazón! Pero así es la vida, veré que más puedo traer de esta dulce pareja! Se acepta el yuri(?)**

 **Haruka Hagaren: Me alegra muchisimo que te haya gustado la historia! Se que Kise es un Don Juan pero tampoco es para tanto :C xDD Quizas termine con un final triste(?) Quien sabe xDDD lalala**

* * *

 **Bueno, disfruten de este capítulo 7u7 !  
**

* * *

Observé a Kise-kun charlar con varias chicas, me sentía enojado… Me acerqué a Kise-kun por detrás y salude.

—Buenos días… — Kise-kun brincó en su lugar debido al susto, al parecer las chicas no reaccionaron de igual forma que Kise-kun — Se supone que tienes que esperarme a mi… ¿Acaso me estas engañando? — Me aferré a su brazo, esperando la reacción de Kise-kun y las chicas.

—Kurokocchi… Ya se enojó — Aquello ultimo lo había susurrado pero alcancé a escucharlo. Un grito proveniente de las chicas se escuchó, habían salido corriendo, gritando "El rumor era cierto" "Que lindo"

…

—Me sorprendes. Es la primera vez que te veo tan celoso.

—Yo también estoy sorprendido. Por cierto, nunca creí que estudiaras días antes para las pruebas…

"¡Kurokocchi!, no he estudiado para los próximos exámenes! ¡SALVAME!" — Su mensaje de la noche anterior.

—La verdad, es que usé los exámenes como excusa para verte Kurokocchi. — Kise-kun sonrió algo apenado

—Me mentiste…

— ¡No! Por desgracia es cierto que no se nada… — Agachó su cabeza algo deprimido.

—Que infortunado…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Prepararé algo de tomar, por favor adelántate a mi recamara. — Le indiqué.

— ¿Uh? ¿Y tu familia?

—Mis padres fueron de turistas a la torre Skytree… Y mi abuela está en una junta de la asociación de ancianos.

—Oh entiendo, suena bien. — Kise-kun subió a la segunda planta, donde mi recamara se encontraba.

— ¿Sera aquí? — Se preguntó Kise entrando a la habitación de Kuroko… _La habitación de Kurokocchi, la vista que kurokocchi siempre mira._ — Pensó, recorriendo aquella recamara con emoción. — _La letra de Kurokocchi._

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la intromisión de Kuroko. — ¿Por qué sonríes tanto? — Pregunté, pues Kise-kun andaba muy sonriente contemplando mis cosas.

—Yo solo…

—No creo que mi habitación sea tan interesante. — Dije, dejando sobre la mesa dos tazas con té.

— ¡No es verdad! Este lugar es único, porque es donde pasas la mayor parte de tu tiempo.

—Bueno, después de todo se trata de mi cuarto.

—Para mí es especial… — Me sonroje un poco así que agaché la cabeza ocultado mi rostro, la sonrisa de Kise-kun me había cautivado. Sentía mi corazón latir con fuerza…  
— ¿Con que quieres comenzar? ¿Te parece bien japonés? —Pregunté, sentándome en uno de los cojines.

—Si está bien…

—Vale, dime cuales son las dudas que tienes… ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Fruncí mi ceño algo extrañado… Kise se recargó en mi cama, olfateando mis sabanas.

— ¡No pude evitar pensar que este es el lugar donde tu duermes.

—Detente por favor, eso es asqueroso.

…

—Kurokocchi ¿Qué significa esto?

—"Rostro".

—Rostro. Entonces completo se leería…

—Como "mueca o expresión de felicidad" — Le completé.

—Mueca o expresión de felicidad… ¡Wow Kurokocchi! Eres muy bueno con los Kanjis

— ¿Sabes? Ese kanji se aprende en primaria.

— ¿¡En serio!?

Después de haberle explicado ciertas cosas a Kise-kun, él comenzó a estudiar cómo se debía. Lo observé fijamente por unos segundos, haciendo que Kise-kun me viera de reojo, al parecer se dio cuenta de que lo estuve observando.

— ¿Qué sucede Kurokocchi? —Me preguntó, me quede callado por unos segundos antes de responder.

—… Justo ahora te veías tan genial.

— ¿Uh? ¡Viniendo de ti eso me hace feliz!

—Creo que a veces tienes una hermosa forma de hacer las cosas, eso incluye jugar baloncesto. Realmente eres cautivador.

— ¡ES-ES-ESPERA UN SEGUNDO KUROKOCCHI!

— ¿Para qué?

—Dijiste que lo hacía al jugar baloncesto. —Comentó, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo. —E-Eso quiere decir que ya lo habías pensado desde antes de esta semana, ya que como los exámenes se aproximas, no hemos tenido practicas…

—Así es… —En ese instante me percaté de lo que dije, eh metido la pata. —Y-Yo no quise decir eso… —Estaba completamente nervioso, no sabía cómo justificarlo.

—Entonces… ¿Qué fue realmente lo que quisiste decir? — Sujetó mis muñecas, apegándome contra la cama. Esto me estaba incomodando.

—Olvídalo, esto no tiene ningún significado.

— ¿Estás seguro?

No supe que responder, desvié mi mirada hacía otro lugar que no fuera Kise-kun, realmente me ponía nervioso. No supe cómo fue que sucedió pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los labios de Kise-kun estaban sobre los míos… Era un beso adictivo. Fugaz. Ardiente. Sincero. Cínico. Un solo beso; El cuál puede hacer detener mi corazón.

 _Adoro cada segundo que paso contigo y odio el momento en que te vas de mi lado. Realmente espero que esto jamás termine porque me acostumbre a vivir junto a ti… Aunque todo esto terminará mañana…_

… _Me da miedo pensar en un futuro sin estar entre tus brazos..._

* * *

 **Puede que este haciendo los caps muy cortos, disculpa pero espero hayan disfrutado del pequeño capitulo! Dejen Review si les gustó ! QuQ los amooo!  
**

 **Nos vemos dentro de una semana para el final del mini-fic!**

 **DarkFate-DL**


	7. Nuestro Último Domingo Juntos Parte 1

_Es doloroso saber que todo terminará mañana…_

—Mañana… Será el último día… — Tomé las manos de Kise-kun apretándolas un poco. — En donde sabremos que nos deparará en el futuro…

—Kurokocchi…

— ¡Sera nuestra última oportunidad para estudiar para los exámenes!

¿Uh? ¿Hablaba de los exámenes? — Pensó Kise.

—Uh… Ahora entiendo por qué le gustas tanto a las chicas… — Mis labios se sienten calientes…

 _Ah… Esto es malo_

—Eso me ofende. ¡Yo nunca haría este tipo de cosas con cualquiera! —Me dijo, abrazándome con fuerza.

—No te enfades… Se suponía que era un cumplido.

 _Esto es malo…_

—No estoy enfadado… Pero…

 _Me estoy enamorando mucho más de él…_

Nuevamente sentí los labios de Kise-kun sobre los míos… Me encantas, me encantas...me encantas. Cada beso hace que mis piernas tiemblen y el no morderte los labios se me hace inevitable. No lo voy a negar, me encanta estar entre tus brazos… Si, lo admito, el estar junto a ti me hacía sentir vivo, querido, deseado, mi manos me piden acariciar tu piel, mis labios me piden saborear tus besos, mis dedos quieren juguetear en tu cabello, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? Si no eres mío, si cada día me intento convencer que todo lo que estamos viviendo juntos es solo más que un lindo pero cortó sueño.

—Por favor dímelo Kurokocchi —Rompió aquel beso, Kise-kun me matará si sigue con esto…

—Nunca… — Rápidamente le di la espalda, cubriendo mi boca con ambas manos.

— ¡Anda, en verdad quiero saberlo! Si no lo confiesas, tendré que besarte.

—Pero si ya lo has hecho…

—Lo haré de nuevo. —Sentí como Kise-kun acariciaba mis labios con sus dedos.

—… Eres bastante hábil…

 **Nuestro último domingo juntos**

— ¡Kurokocchi! ¡Lo siento se me hizo tarde! — Gritó Kise-kun desde lejos, llegando hacía donde yo me encontraba…

—Kise-kun… Tu cabeza. —Señale, hoy traía otro peinado. — ¿Se encuentra bien?

— ¡Que malo! ¡No tuve tiempo de arreglármelo después de la sesión! ¿Acaso se me ve tan mal? —Rápidamente él comenzó a deshacerse el peinado que traía.

—No es eso, es solo que parecías muy viejo.

— ¡Esto también es cruel!

— ¿Te parece si ya entramos?

— ¡Espera! ¡Esto es para ti! — Me entregó una pequeña caja, al abrirla me encontré con un cuarzo bastante bonito…

—Es un cuarzo azul ¿Es muy bonito, no? Siempre quise uno pero es muy difícil encontrarlos por esta zona. Mi estilista los consiguió para mi… ¡Mira, ambos combinan! —Levantó su celular, el cual colgaba un cuarzo azul idéntico al mío.

— ¿Está bien que me lo quede?

— ¡Por supuesto! Kurokocchi, siempre eh pensado que… Esta hermosa piedra tiene el mismo color que tus ojos…

— ¿En verdad lo crees?

— ¡Ah! Si, si lo creo…

—Muchas gracias, lo atesoraré. — Dije sin dejar de ver el hermoso cuarzo azul que Kise-kun me había dado. Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios, me gusta…

— ¡Muchas gracias a ti también por esa sonrisa!

—No sé a qué te refieres…

 **…**

—La biblioteca de la escuela tiene un cuarto de estudio. Parece que no muchos saben sobre eso…

— ¡Vale, daré mi mayor esfuerzo!

—No levantes la voz. — De inmediato, golpee la cabeza de Kise-kun.

 _Hoy es nuestro último y solo estamos estudiando… Que pérdida de tiempo Me gustaría platicar más con él y ver su rostro…_

 _Parece que Kurokocchi pretende terminar nuestra relación hoy, al menos fue lo que le dijo a esa chica_

—" _Si deseas volver a salir con él, lo lógico sería pedírselo la semana que viene."_ —

 _¿Qué es lo que debería de hacer… Si no quiero terminar con él?_

 **…**

— _Kise-kun… gracias por esta semana… Pero… No puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos. Perdón pero llegó la hora de despedirse._

— _¡Espera! ¡Kurokocchi, espera!_

 **…**

— ¡Me quede dormido! — Kise-kun se levantó rápidamente después de haber picado su mejilla con la punta de mi pluma.

— ¿Acaso te levantaste muy temprano?

—A las cuatro de la mañana. —Dijo, estirándose en su asiento.

—Eso es demasiado temprano…

—Lose, pero necesitaban una fotografía mía a punto de amanecer en el océano. —Bostezó.

—Si quieres puedes dormirte un poco más.

—No, estoy bien, gracias. Pero hoy, ya no me gustaría dejar pasar más tiempo… Lo siento, olvida lo que dije.

Me quedé callado por unos segundos, saqué mi celular y me fije en la hora…

—Kise-kun, terminemos nuestros estudios y vallamos a la azotea. — Dije, levantándome de mi asiento.

— ¿Eh?

—El aire fresco te ayudara a despejarte… Además, me gustaría mostrarte algo.

 **…**

— ¡Ya veo! ¡Este es el lugar al que todos vinimos al festival de Teiko! … ¡Que frio! Debí traerme algo para taparme. —Kise-kun se abrazó, tratando de darse algo de calor.

—Lo bueno es que ya te despejaste.

—Tienes razón…

—Kise-kun — Lo mencioné, llamando su atención. — ¿A qué hora acaba nuestra relación?

—Uhm… A cualquier hora que desees, eso tú lo decides. —Kise-kun se recargó en el barandal sin dejar de verme.

Saque mi celular y vi la hora… _4:49 pm_ —En ese caso, hagámoslo a las cinco…

—Vaya, entonces solo nos queda poco tiempo…

—Exacto.  
¿Puedo preguntarte algo Kise-kun?

—Claro.

— ¿Cómo fue que comenzaste todo esto?

—Ah yo… Le dije que si una chica que había rechazado pero que me pidió que tratara de enamorarme ella durante una semana… Desde ese entonces comenzó a difundirse ese rumor.

—… ¿Y por qué no rechazaste su petición?

—Porque eso hubiera sido bastante problemático. Además, pensé que sería productivo encontrar a alguien a quien amar…

—Qué manera tan mala de tratar de enamorarte.

—Uhg… Lo siento.

—Por lo visto piensas seguir haciéndolo… —Susurré…

— ¿Dijiste algo Kurokocchi?

—Kise-kun… Quiero que me abraces por favor…

— ¿Por qué tan de repente?

—Este es el final, por eso te pido que lo hagas… — Estiré mis brazos hacía Kise-kun, apreté con fuerza mi celular… —Nuestra relación llegará a su fin en un minuto. — Kise-kun se lanzó a mis brazos, como si aquel abrazo dependiera de su vida…

 _Desde que él apareció en mi camino supe que lo quería para siempre en mi vida. No creía en el destino, pero si en las casualidades y él era mi casualidad favorita._

— Disfruté mucho nuestra semana juntos…

 ** _Adiós Kise-kun…_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Se ue este capítulo debí subirlo mañana pero ya quería subirlo :c aqui les traigo la primera parte de este fic :C espero lo disfruten!_**

 ** _DarkFate-DL_**


	8. Nuestro Último Domingo Juntos Parte 2

—Estoy enamorado de Kise-kun… Por favor, siga saliendo conmigo. —Murmuré, aún sin dejar de abrazarlo…

— ¡Kurokocchi! — Me alejé rápidamente de Kise-kun.

—No quiero que esto termine. Me duele pensar que mañana podrías estar saliendo con otra persona… Por eso, si es posible, me gustaría volver a salir contigo la próxima semana, el próximo mes y los próximos años… Quiero estar contigo para siempre.

Vi como Kise-kun se tiraba al suelo, cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos… — ¿Tanto así no te gusta mi idea…? —Esto realmente me pone mal…

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme. ¡Haha! Kurokocchi, eres bastante impredecible. La manera en que dijiste "Adiós" fue bastante realista, por eso pensé que lo nuestro realmente se había acabado… Fue triste porque yo también te amo.

— ¿En serio?

—Así es Kurokocchi, **Estoy enamorado de ti.** — Tú, sin duda eres la parte que más me gusta de mi historia, Kise-kun… —Ya te lo había dicho el otro día… y tú también me lo dijiste.

 _Te amo a pesar de todo, de lo difícil que fue o puede llegar a ser. Te amo a pesar de los momentos de silencios incomodos a pesar de la distancia. Amo cada sonrisa tuya, cada palabra, cada gesto, cada expresión y emoción porque así sé que sin importar que alguien me amara y ni me olvidara_

—Lo sé, pero pensé que solo era parte del juego…

—Entonces ¿Todo fue mentira?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Qué alivio… El lunes que me pediste que saliera contigo pensé que se trataba de una broma… En ese momento me sentí muy mal… —Kise-kun se acarició el cuello, evitando verme.

—Sabes que no tengo talento para las bromas. Además, desde hace mucho yo llevo sintiéndome mal al verte salir con tantas chicas.

— ¿Uh? ¿Desde hace mucho tiempo?

—Sí, ya que comencé a pensar en ti desde primero. —Recordé, viendo la reacción de Kise-kun.

— ¿¡En primero!?

—Desde ahí comencé a enamorarme de ti.

—Tu… Has llegado tan lejos por mí. —Kise-kun se ha conmovido… —¡Kurokocchi!

—No pude evitarlo, puesto que te sentabas junto delante de mí. Aunque no quisiera, estaba obligado a verte.

— ¿Qué? — Al parecer está más que confundido.

—Aquel grado estuvimos en el mismo grupo.

— ¿¡EN EL MISMO GRUPO?! No es verdad ¿o sí?

—Hablo en serio.

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento tanto! —Hizo una reverencia, solamente me le quede viendo… —Entonces, cuando te dije que me gustaría estar contigo en el mismo salón.

—Supe que no te acordarías.

(…)

—Ahh, no puedo creerlo. —Me dijo, recostándose en el suelo, yo solo me quede arrodillado frente a él. — Los dos nos amábamos desde un principio… Yo comencé a enamorarme de ti cuando te asignaron como mi tutor…

—Si yo te gustaba, ¿Entonces por qué saliste con tantas chicas?

—Porque creía que nunca me corresponderías… Y pensé que ellas me harían olvidarte.

Me acosté a su lado, viéndonos el uno al otro… — Ya veo… Parece que ambos tomamos el camino equivocado. — Me encanta verte fijamente a los ojos, ver ese encantador brillo que solo yo puedo lograr en tu mirada… Y que es solo y únicamente para mí.

—Es verdad.

 _Se podría decir… Que hoy fue el final de nuestros siete días de amor… Sin embargo, también fue el día en donde nuestro amor eterno comenzó…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Años Después.**

—Kise-kun, ¿Pongo esta caja en la recamara?

—Kurokocchi, no deberías cargar cosas pesadas. —Kise-kun se acercó a mí, quitándome la caja que traía conmigo. —Ya que tu cuerpo ya no solo soporta uno. — Escuché como se reía, simplemente lo ignore. — Fue una broma.

—Terminaré de acomodar la recamara.

—Me gustaría que dejaras de ignorarme.

—Y a mí me gustaría que dejaras de decir tontadas.

—Anda, déjame tontear un poco. ¿Acaso no estas feliz de que por fin vivamos juntos? — Sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo, apretándome contra él.

—Claro que lo estoy.

— ¿Enserio? Entonces ¿Por qué no lo parece? —Comenzó a picar mis mejillas, esto es molesto.

—Ya basta.

—Kurokocchi… Hace tiempo que nos graduamos, por eso ya no tienes que usar la Re-dirección.

—… Estas en lo cierto, pero ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Por qué no quiero que dejes de lado tus sentimientos para tener una presencia débil ya que no es necesaria.

—Pero esa actitud ya se me ha hecho un hábito… Además, desde un principio nunca fui una persona que llamara la atención.

—Sí, lo sé. No obstante, desde ahora si algo te parece gracioso, sonríe. Si sientes tristeza, llora. Si estas frustrado, enójate y grita.

—Aunque lo digas tan fácil, no será tan sencillo.

—Pero puedes intentarlo poco a poco ¿no?

—Hm… No me lo imagino.

—Para ser sincero, yo tampoco.

—Vale, lo haré si tú también haces algo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—En secundaria siempre te mostrabas sonriente frente a todos. Pero había ocasiones donde parecías bastante aburrido. Lo bueno fue que… En preparatoria dejaste de hacerlo. Después de todo lo que me pediste, yo quiero que tú nunca pongas ese gesto de desanimado.

— ¡Estabas preocupado por mí! ¡Esto si es amor!

—No es para tanto.

—Si tú estás conmigo, todo estará bien. En verdad deseo que sonrías más

—Lose, pero sabes, me parece que desde que salimos me eh vuelto un poco más como tú. Tal vez sea por lo que dicen, de que los matrimonios cambian y se vuelven más como el uno y como el otro.

—¡Kurokocchi! ¡Dijiste matrimonio! —Kise-kun me abrazó con fuerza, lloriqueando en mi hombro. — En definitiva, los dos seremos felices.

—De eso no queda ninguna duda.

 _Dicen que el amor, es todo un proceso, yo te juro que es mentira, mi alma lo amó en ése momento; perdí las palabras; perdí la noción del tiempo. Me eh enamorado y sé que es para toda la vida_

 _Por fin he encontrado una nueva razón para amar; tú, tan único, tan sin igual...maravilloso, original. Con cada una de sus palabras me va enamorando y las tristezas de mi vida van sacando._

 _Junto a ti, es el lugar en el que quiero estar siempre. No importa donde estés, junto a ti es mi hogar. Y sería un hermoso final, morir entre tus brazos, y sabiendo que fuiste solo para mí._

 _ **ღ** **Fin** **ღ**_

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron esta linda historia ;3; dios, voy a extrañar publicar este fic Kikuro! ;m; tal vez inicie con otro pero aún no se , debo ver!  
**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado esta historia como yo lo hice , simplemente me emocioné cada vez que escribia y lo leía ! Por lo pronto solamente estaré publicando los drabbles, Oneshots y/o Viñetas de AllxKuroko.  
**

 **Gracias a SakataNami, Haruka Haragen y a  Guest por haber comentado esta historia y haberla seguido desde inicio a fin QuQ dios lloro!**

 **Los quiero a todos, ¡Saludos!**

 **-DarkFate-**


End file.
